<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Universe by reylotrash711, TheBloodOrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041375">Across the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711'>reylotrash711</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange'>TheBloodOrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Ben Solo Lives, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-TRoS, World Between Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo died on Exegol. Natasha Romanoff died on Vormir. But what if they didn’t? What if the universe brought them together? What if they woke up in bed together?</p>
<p>Steve Rogers isn’t willing to let go, he refuses to give up hope. When Steve Rogers walks through a portal and finds himself in the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss, he meets Rey of Jakku, a young Jedi searching for her lost love. Together, with the help of BB8, they set out on a mission, travelling across the universe to find and rescue Ben Solo and Natasha Romanoff before it’s too late… </p>
<p>A Reylo/Romanogers Crossover Fanfiction Post-Avengers Endgame and Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker. </p>
<p>Written by reylotrash711 and TheBloodOrange because we still can’t get over Ben and Natasha’s Deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'll never love again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So here we go, first chapter of our new story Across the Universe. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had spent her life alone. There was no avoiding the fact that she had spent the first nineteen years of her life alone in the middle of nowhere. She spent her days scavenging for what scraps she could find in the ruins of a war that came long before her, selling them for as much as she could bargain for in order to buy what little food Niima outpost had on offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her years were spent surrounded by sand, never-ending sand that stretched beyond the horizon. Nothing other than those wretched grains, no signs of life or greenery in sight. And her home was in the midst of it all. A fallen down AT-AT left to sink into the sand as the years went on, rotting away the memories of the war trapped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was hers. Her place and no one else’s. The dashes on the wall signifying the years she had spent on the godforsaken planet, the dying night bloomer that Rey desperately tried to keep alive. It was a small sign of hope in such a dark place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, one day everything had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was swept up into a war, thrown into a world so unlike her own where she discovered a power deep inside of her that had been itching to break free. She made friends, found and chose her family. For the first time, people truly cared about her and she was no longer Rey from Jakku. She was Rey the Jedi. It made her feel special, she found she liked that despite all of the unwanted attention she received. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told her she wasn’t alone, and she believed him. She wasn’t alone with him at her side. The connection between them ran deep, binding their souls together. Two that were one, a dyad in the force. Ben made her feel so, so, loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He completed her, knew and understood her darkest secrets, one that other people would never be able to even begin to comprehend. They were on two sides of a war. Dark and light. And yet, the only person she wanted to be with, was him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the man who stretched out his hand across the galaxy, her heart jumped when her fingers brushed against his in the light of the fire. A vision had flashed before them, their future, solid and clear. She could see them standing together, followed by brief images of the future they could have. Children playing in fields of green, the story of a family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they stood in the throne room to defeat his former master. He was there, at her side, ready to protect her as they fought together for the future that they both found they desperately wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even at her darkest moment when she was standing ready to seal her fate in order to save her friends, Ben had come running. He had run into the sith temple with nothing other than a blaster, to save her and stop her from sacrificing herself. He was prepared to die for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fought at her side, but Palpatine was too strong and they were struck down immediately. She died destroying her grandfather, but it was worth it if Ben lived and the galaxy was saved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up in his arms with his hand on her stomach, feeding life into her, pouring everything he had into her so she could live, she truly felt like she wasn’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate when she leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips to his in order to express what words could not. He had returned her kiss with passion, holding her in his arms and clinging to her like she meant the galaxy to him. She supposed she did, for he meant the same to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey of Jakku was no longer alone, she had Ben Solo. And she loved him so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until, until everything that was good faded away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had smiled. He had smiled at her with so much light in his eyes that had made her want to kiss all over his face, whispering declarations of love. But then the unimaginable happened. She felt him go cold in her arms until he went limp, his eyes fluttering closed as he fell to the stone floor of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had held his hand tight, pleading that he stayed with her. “You said I wasn’t alone, please don’t leave me now,” she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, “Please Ben, I need you.” her voice was hoarse and broken as she watched Ben slowly fading away as he became one with the force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was too late. His body disappeared completely and she was left clutching his sweater. Rey cried out in pain, knowing there was nowhere she could transfer her life to him, no way to bring him back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the sweater to her chest, she cried into it, unable to stop the tears that ran rapidly down her cheeks. Ben was gone, her dyad, her soulmate, her </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>was gone. And just like on Jakku, she was alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve opened his eyes. His stomach was still doing leaps and his head felt as if it was floating, “Did we do it?” he heard Tony ask. Scanning the room, he looked over in the place his friend had stood, ready to share a smile with Natasha. However, there was no one beside Clint, only an empty space where she had been. Before he could say anything, the archer fell to his knees the sound ringing throughout the compound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint where's Nat?” Bruce asked, his voice was twisted and anxious. But Steve didn’t need Clint to say a word, deep down he knew. Their eyes met and it was obvious. Steve wanted to shout, he wanted to scream for them to go back and get her. But she was gone, his closest friend was gone.  Clint’s eyes dropped to the floor as Bruce too fell upon his knees, his fist connecting with the glass surface beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments passed in silence, dead and utter silence as the group tried to process what had happened. “We- We should give you guys some space,” said Scott Nebula, Rocket, Rhodey glanced at each other before hobbling off the platform, their heads hung low as they walked away. Rhodey glanced back at his friends for a moment before ushering along Nebula who looked rather baffled by the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned back to his friends, “What happened?” he asked, his voice hoarse and broken. He sounded weak but he couldn’t find the will to care, Natasha was gone. The others slowly sank to the floor, joining Clint and Bruce, who were in pieces with tears streaming down their cheeks. Clint didn’t look up, instead, he pressed his knees to his chest, heaving as he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She...there was a cliff, and this man, red, looked like Red Skull, he greeted us, said something about Nat’s dad-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cut him off, abruptly, “I thought she didn’t know her parents?” he asked, Clint nodded and continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t, then he started talking all this bullshit about how one of us must die in order to get the stone, she believed it, we talked, I tried-” the pain of the situation was evident in his voice, taking a deep breath he wiped the rapidly falling tears from his cheeks and continued, “I tried to make her think, y’know I’d let her do it. Then I disarmed her, she was too fast, got up. We fought against each other desperate to save the other I thought I had it. I was over the edge, but she jumped, grappled me, and then-” He let out a broken sob “She- Her body it’s- She’s still there, Oh god I left her there.” He was rambling, his hands balled into a fist and his chest heaving up and down, his breaths coming out in short puffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, silence washed over the group. All that could be heard were Clint’s desperate and painful cries as they mourned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swallowed, holding back his tears “It’s okay you don’t have to-” Clint's head shot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t say that! Don’t you ever say that! How is it okay?!” He shouted. Steve remained calm allowing Clint to carry on “She’s gone, Natasha is gone! And, despite that, we haven’t even won yet!” Clint surged forward, looking as if he was about to swing at him. Steve prepared himself for the blow but, to his surprise, at the last moment Clint wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone and I can’t get her back, she didn’t get up man, she was so still…” He let out between sobs. Steve was stunned, unable to believe the painful words he was hearing. After a few moments he brought his arms around the archer, patting him on the back in an attempt to somehow comfort the distraught man He could tell the others were lost for words, standing like him in disbelief. Thor was silent, his face frozen in shock. Tony’s tears had calmed and he was saying something about red under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to make it worth it, she died for that stone.”Bruce spoke up,  “And god help me if we don’t win, it was for nothing…” Bruce sounded tired, worn-out as if he had been waiting for something to happen. They all nodded in silent agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to…” he guided the still sobbing Clint toward Tony, who looked up at Cap a silent conversation passing between them. Steve stood, his chest felt hollow as he walked with an emptiness away from the group. He had only felt this once before, when he had watched Bucky fall. But Bucky had come back, surely Natasha could too. She had to come back, there was no other option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped walking once he got into the hall, away from the others. He needed a moment alone to think, he had to focus. They needed to bring everyone back, this could not distract him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stood still for a moment, his mind was racing. How could she be gone? How could Natasha Romanoff be dead? It was impossible. She had survived bullet wounds, explosions, she had argued with a God, bargained with terrorists but yet she had died. Willingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nobody, no evidence of her death beside a weeping Clint and a magic stone. He needed her back, this was her mission as much as it was his. In fact, she had dedicated the last five years to the Avengers. The only one of them, who had a shred of hope to continue even after it all went to hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn't like crying, it wasn't something a man from the forties allowed himself to do. But that part of Steve wanted to, the part Natasha had moulded, the part of him that loved her, that wanted to be good for her and keep her safe, that part of him had failed and now it was weak. Without her part of him was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stung in defiance, tears threatening to fall, "Think of the mission." He repeated to himself as his hands began to ball into fists, he couldn't do this without her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another thought, he took off, allowing his feet to carry him. He had walked this way hundreds of times. Even after everything with Thanos, she had always been there, waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped outside her door. It was the same as every other door, but unlike the others, hers was used. She had spent five years alone in this place when the others had been away. As he reached for the handle he expected it to be locked, Natasha always valued her privacy, instead the handle compiled allowing him to enter the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Rey had returned from Tatooine after burying the legendary Skywalker sabers, the Resistance parties had begun to die down. Much to her relief, it seemed as though she had missed most of the festivities. She had only been gone a month, but when she landed the Falcon in the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss, her friends acted like she’d been gone for years. On the night of her return, they had all eaten dinner together. Rose had made Sushi, a fish-based meal that Rey immediately took a liking to. As they ate, the group caught Rey up on all the gossip, the latest drama on the base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded along, trying her best to act like everything was normal. But how could she? When she was so broken inside? The group avoided the topic of the Exegol, somehow sensing that it made Rey shudder or flinch when they mentioned it. The war had affected all of them, and yet it didn’t take long for her friends to realise she wasn’t telling them something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey is something wrong?” Finn asked suddenly, catching Rey off guard. She looked up at him giving him a quizzical look. Finn sighed, “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, ever since Exegol you’ve been acting strange,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only a month ago Finn, I think everyone is acting a little strangely.” Rey snapped, her eyes shooting daggers at her friend. She immediately realised her mistake, noticing the hurt in Finn’s eyes. She dropped her gaze to her lap, muttering softly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, “Rey, you can trust us.” she said gently, “Please tell us what’s going on, we can help you,” Rey jumped up from the table, startling her friends. She stood motionless, her fists clenched at her sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said through gritted teeth. Pushing back her chair with a scrape against the stone floor, Rey moved away from the group in the direction of the door. Poe got to his feet to follow her, “Rey wait, let’s talk about this.” he said as her hand rested on the doorknob. Rey paused, breathing heavily before turning to her friends. They were looking at her with concerned eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back had been a mistake, she wasn’t ready to face her friends, to face the world. She needed to be alone. “I’m not ready to talk about it.” Rey said quietly, her eyes scanning across the three of them, “Thank you for dinner, please excuse me but it was a long journey and I need to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group nodded in understanding and didn’t move to stop her when she opened the door. With a curt nod, she left the room, leaving her friends in awkward silence as she rushed out of the building and into the jungle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran in the direction of the Falcon, brushing past what remained of the Resistance soldiers, so many of them had left by now. The fight was over for them, they had travelled back to their families, gone home. It pained Rey to think that even after everything that happened, she still had no home to go to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn, Poe and Rose had all welcomed her home with open arms. And yet, she couldn’t help but feel so out of place. Her friends were happy, they were content with the home they had built together, they were a family. Rey had always felt like she was part of that family, but now she felt so disconnected from them. For how could she truly be a part of a family of people who barely knew her? Who truly knew and understood who she was and what she had gone through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pounded up the Falcon ramp, closing the door behind her. She had every intention to run into the Captain’s quarters and cry herself to sleep like she had every night for the past month. But as she walked in that direction, she was stopped by a familiar Wookie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewbacca let out a sympathetic roar. “I’m fine Chewie,” she said, hastily wiping away the traitorous tears that ran down her cheeks. He shook his head letting out another quiet roar before opening his arms. Rey couldn’t help but run into them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie held her, his large hands stroking her hair as she cried, unable to fight the tears any longer. He held her as she sobbed desperately, shaking in his arms. He tried his best to comfort her, telling her kind words to try and soothe her pain. After a few moments, she calmed down, her breathing settling as the tears slowly subsided. She pulled back and looked up at the Wookie who gave her a small smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie nodded wordlessly before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the crew’s quarters, “Chewie what’s going on?” she asked curiously. He ignored her, letting go of her hand and moving to a secret cupboard in the wall, opening it. Rey raised an eyebrow, seems as though you learn something new about the Falcon every day. He pulled out a box and handed it to Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” she asked. The dust had acquired a lot of dust over the many years it had been sitting in the cupboard, it must have survived the years the Falcon had spent in the hands of several owners. Chewie let out a roar, gesturing for Rey to open it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sat down on the single bed in the crew’s quarters. She blew the dust from the top of the box, it tickled her nose as it floated away and she fought the urge to sneeze. This box felt important as her hands rested on either side of the lid. Slowly, she removed it, placing it down on the bed beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching inside, she pulled out a pair of baby shoes. She looked at them curiously, wondering where they had come from, who they had belonged to. Then it dawned her and she was met with a wave of sadness. Her fingers traced along the seams, the light blue stitching worn and coming apart in places. Rey looked up at Chewie, “Their his, aren’t they?” He nodded, his eyes sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back into the box, Rey pulled out a calligraphy set and notebooks. Inside were beautiful letters, many written in ways she didn’t understand, reading had never been her strong suit. Alongside the notebook was a set of Sabacc Cards. It made Rey smile slightly, even at a young age, Han must have wanted to teach Ben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the items gently to the side Rey looked down at the two remaining items that sat at the bottom of the box. First, she pulled a photograph. She smiled down at the people in the image, the Solos looked happy. Her eyes drifted to the small boy with large ears and messy black hair, it made her heart jump. This young boy who had a whole lifetime ahead of him, a lifetime full of pain and suffering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastily, she put it to the side, taking deep breaths to try and compose herself as she reached for the last item. Rey took out the teddy bear that sat in the bottom before placing the box to the side. She looked down at it and soon the tears came. Holding it against her chest, she cried once again. She cried for Han, she cried for Leia. But most of all, she cried for Ben. Her Ben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Chewie, “How did you know?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He roared in return, “Maz told you?” Rey replied. Chewie nodded, leaving Rey wondering how Maz could possibly know her secret. To her surprise, the woman in question entered the room. “I told you once, child, that I know the force,” said Maz, coming to stand next to her. “But I also know the face of a broken heart,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked down at her lap as sobs racked through her body, she clutched the teddy desperately. “My dear child,” Maz said gently, a hand reaching out and lifting Rey’s chin to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss him so much,” Rey cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz gave her a sympathetic smile. Her hand moved and rested against Rey’s chest, over her pounding heart. “He will always be with you, in here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he entered the room he was hit with the scent of Leather and Lily’s, even her smell made him want to cry. Everything about the room shouted Natasha at him. The bedsheets were made, but the pillows had been thrown almost carelessly on to the maroon blanket. If you didn’t know Nat you would think, “Oh wow she doesn’t care,” but in truth, she just didn’t have time. She had always wanted to be tidy and orderly but with recent events you could tell she had been stressed. And why would being organised matter if there was no one there to see it? What was the point if she lived alone with no one around to judge her? Guilt washed over him, she had been alone for so long. He should’ve visited her, maybe they could’ve gotten through it together. So much wasted time, for now she was gone and he was hit with the painful reminder that she wasn’t coming back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing away the thought and fighting against the tears that had slowly started to build, he moved further into the room, shutting the door behind him. Allowing himself a moment alone, he looked around the room. There was a stack of magazines piled on the bedside table, some in English with others in French or Russian.  Her various handguns were crammed into different drawers around the room, all loaded and ready for whatever may come her way, “Always prepared for battle.” He whispered thoughtfully. To his surprise the carpet was the cleanest thing about her room, a polar opposite to his own that was more often than not covered in worn t-shirts and odd socks.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wardrobe was all a mixture of her everyday clothing, her suits, and cover outfits. Steve would have laughed at some of the clothes she used for covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One dress was a vibrant green, yellow flowers dotted along the hemming. He thought for a moment and realized he had never seen her in any of the cover dresses. Steve had only ever seen her wear a dress once. She had been dressing to impress that night. However these dresses were casual, like something she would wear to the beach or on a walk. But at the end of the day those dresses weren’t Natasha, they were Natile Rushman, Nicole Roman or perhaps Natalia Romanova.Some of the clothes, however, he was familiar with, like the black and grey striped hoodie, he smiled as he pulled out the piece of clothing, the memories flooded forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me- Public displays of affection-still uncomfortable-” The memories stained his mind. He would make this worth it. Turning he looked for anything he could take with him, there was a small silver box sitting on the nightstand placed behind a pocket knife, he bent down to open it, inside sat a small pendant, arrow-shaped of course. He picked it up, this was the one thing she always kept safe, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed it in his palm and sighed, looking down at this thing she cared for so much. Lying back on the sheets, Steve closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath as he clutched the arrow to his chest, allowing himself a moment to let tears run down his cheeks. He imagined that she was there next to him, laughing and making jokes about how old he was. They would make eye contact allowing each other to get lost, they would stay like that. Lost in each other's eyes. He would never tire of looking into those green eyes.  But Natasha would eventually get uncomfortable, mumble something about training and usher the soldier out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr Brightside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Natasha have woken up in a strange place...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he walked through a field adorned with greenery and flowers, he took a deep breath, basking in the joys of such a wondrous place. Around him, the air was warm but not uncomfortable. Above him, birds sang and below him, water rushed along a gentle stream that led to a lake nearby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what he had been waiting for. This incandescent peace, calm, serenity. And it was all quickly interrupted by excited squeals of laughter. Ben turned to see two young children running towards him. The first, a little girl with bouncing raven girls and second, a boy with short and messy brown hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They tackled him to the ground, pushing him into the grass. He let out a deep chuckle as he pulled the children into his arms, holding them close. “Daddy look!” said the little girl as she pointed up a bird flying overhead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a Pelikki bird,” Ben replied, recognising the strange bird from his childhood holidays spent at his grandmother’s lake house. The little girl giggled, “They look funny.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben chuckled, “Yes I suppose they do look quite funny.” The children pointed up at the clouds, telling their father stories with the various shapes the clouds formed. He lay listening to their excited chatter, revelling in the moment of love that surrounded him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they looked up, he heard feet approaching in the distant. A woman appeared, looking down at them with a bright smile spread across her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you three up to?” she asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Telling stories!” exclaimed the boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh really?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Will you tell us a story Mummy?” asked the little girl, her eyes wide and hopeful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a sigh, Rey lay down in the grass next to Ben, pulling the little girl into her arms. “Right, a story,” she said thoughtfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell the prince story!” said the little girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The prince story?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little girl nodded enthusiastically. Rey pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Right okay, the prince story. Once upon a time in a faraway land-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben watched as Rey told the story, her voice changing for each character and occasionally gesturing to the sky as she described the character’s travels in deep space. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this really his life? How could he be so lucky? To have the honour of raising two gorgeous children with the most brilliant woman at his side. Exegol felt like a lifetime ago, a mere memory compared to this. He had the life he had always dreamed of. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was with the woman he loved, and everything was perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben woke with a start, wishing to fall asleep again and slip back into such a perfect dream. His head was killing him. He was certain he had the worst headache of his life, a constant pounding in the back of his mind. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a bright light shining through a nearby window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was he? He was certainly not in his quarters on the First Order command ship, it was far too bright and the sunlight suggested he was no longer in deep space. Rubbing his eyes he scanned the room, finding it to be most unusual. This was nothing like he had seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The furniture was very different from the sleek white and black furniture he was used to. Images were on the walls along with what seemed to be a black rectangle. Whoever lived here had a very strange taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he get here? Slowly, the memories from Exegol came crashing into him. Images of the battle flashed before him as he remembered the pain. He had run into that temple with the sole purpose of saving Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had turned back to the light for her, killed the knights of ren and then stood at her side with his grandfather’s lightsaber in hand. The pain of having his bond with Rey ripped from him was indescribable, torture like no other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had woken after being briefly knocked unconscious after being thrown in that kriffing pit, Ben had begun to climb, refusing to let Rey fight Palpatine alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had. Rey had fought Palpatine alone and in the process, sacrificed herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was more painful than feeling her die. After years of torture Snoke, he thought he was used to pain. But no amount of torture could have prepared him for what it felt like to lose Rey. He had nearly fallen back into the pit, for how could he live without her? But he persisted, he just had to see her. At least one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her lying motionless on the cold stone floor of the sith temple made his heartbreak into a thousand pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he held her in his arms, looked into her unseeing eyes, he had wanted to scream. He had wanted to cry out and curse the universe for taking her from him. He had looked around the temple desperately, searching for anything or anyone who could help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the realisation of what he had to do had dawned on him. Transferring his life force to her had been an easy decision to make, and perhaps the only right one he had ever made over the course of his lifetime. Placing his hand on her stomach, he allowed the force to flow through him into her, pouring all of his energy through what remained of their bond and into Rey.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she had placed her hand on his, looked on him with bright eyes that were filled with compassion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pressed her lips to his, he could've done a backflip. The moment was perfect. Everything else melted away and it was just them, Ben and Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he had gone cold, fallen back as Rey clung to his hand calling to him. Everything had gone dark, melting into a dream until he woke up in the place he now found himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning onto his side, he noticed there was someone lying in bed with him. As if sensing he was there, the person, a woman turned to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This woman was definitely not Rey, he knew from her dark red hair. He was about to say something when the woman opened her eyes and screamed, causing him to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha screamed, jumping out the side of the bed, the man ahead of her did not look familiar. His raven-black hair hung in front of his face and for a brief moment, he reminded Natasha of James, but James was gone. In fact, he had been gone for five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached in the drawer for her gun, her hand clasping around a similar object. She pulled it out, trying to mask her confusion as she aimed the landline at his head. What was a telephone supposed to do? Call him to death? “Who the fuck are you and why are you in…” Wait, nope that wasn’t her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why are we in the same bed?!” She aimed the phone higher hoping she could at least Intimidate him, apparently it worked because he too was now searching for a weapon, He stopped, frantic at the lack of protection. Hmm, who knew a landline would freak someone out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He repeated, “Who the kriff are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He stopped searching and studied her for a moment moving forward ever so slightly, Natasha panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flinging the phone as hard as she could at his head she jumped back, he was temporarily stunned before a look of determination crossed over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen I'm not really in the mood for this so it would be lovely if you just told me what branch of Hydra you work for because the whole interrogation-" The spy was abruptly cut off as the man took a swing at her with his fist. Natasha dodged it as a playful look of offence took hold of her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I was going to play nice but…" She shrugged, positioning herself in a fighting stance waiting for him to take the next swing. As if by magic he surged forward over the bed and grabbed her shoulder in some attempt to knock her to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha smirked as her elbow made a swift jab at his inner arm, he let go for just a second, she took her chances and kicked him in the stomach, with her barefoot "Wow, it is better with heels on." She observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This guy, whoever he was, clearly had some training. Whether it was hydra or not, she couldn't tell but he stood fast and grabbed the closest thing to him. A lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung at her head with the object. If she hadn't been fighting some random guy who she woke up in bed with she would have laughed, instead she continued to dodge the blows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One swing caught the side of the head and she fell back before looking back up at the man with a cold glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted the lamp and brought it down again, she rolled to the left the glass shattering on the bed frame. Making sure to avoid the glass, she jumped back up, to her delight he followed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay listen." She huffed between punches. "I don't." She swung at his head, "Normally." She kicked the inside of his ankle, "Attack people I just met." Her foot connected with his knee with a quick jab that caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he fell onto his legs her fists began to glide toward his face, as quickly as it had begun the man grabbed her fist and twisted, Natasha gasped in pain and allowed her body to follow the direction of the twist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinned her arm to the ground. He must have thought he had won, because his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and the corner of his lips curled upward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha felt the urge to smirk but instead, she lurched her legs forward so they wrapped a tight grip around his waist, and switched positions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was now lying face-up on the floor with Natasha sitting on his chest, she yanked the lamp up and twisted it so the glass was pointed at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now." She panted, "Are you going to tell me who the fuck you are or not?!" Natasha demanded, pressing the glass further. He was clearly going through his options as he assessed the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Option one: get your throat cut by the angry redhead or option two: tell the angry redhead who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben." He stated plainly, Natasha continued to glare at him, she was going to need more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Continue." She told him, he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo…" He finished, her face didn't change to relief and she didn't let him go, but something did change, she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's an unfortunate name." Her eyes glanced over Ben a few times before she hopped up and backed away from him, still keeping a tight grip on the lamp and an eye on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you going to tell me your name?" He asked, Natasha blinked once before holding out her lamp free arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natasha." Said the spy as he shook her hand. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and retreated to the desk, her hands dug through the draws and then came out empty, "Dammit...so I'm guessing you're Hydra." She looked up momentarily expecting an answer but Ben just kept quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha continued to search, through drawers, cabinets, she even lifted the mattress, each time she got more aggravated when she found there was a clear lack of weaponry in this room. In the corner of her eye, she could see that Ben wasn't sure what she was looking for and she definitely wasn’t going to tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so no hail Hydra or cut off one head…" she stopped, maybe he would crack and continue the phrase, he just continued to stare at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you Russian?" She asked. He looked around for a moment, as if he were trying to take in or process his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's Russian?" Asked Ben, Natasha sputtered and stood from where she was searching the wardrobe, whatever she was looking for wasn't there because yet again her hands were empty. She watched as Ben moved to the window and looked out at the city, his brow furrowing in confusion. “What planet are we on?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha felt the immediate need to laugh, who did this guy think he was? “Excuse me?” she asked, visible confusion evident in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These buildings are similar to the skyscrapers on Coruscant, however, there is not a speeder insight.” He said thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha looked Ben up and down and realised then that this was no ordinary spy, it was going to be a long morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me look for a laptop." She told Ben, he stared at her dumbly, "No? Okay then." She huffed, waltzing past him and out into the hall he followed her out of the strange room they had woken up in.,  Natasha paused and turned as they both stood idly in the hallway.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go look it that room," Natasha told him, pointing at the kitchen, Ben glared at her before complying and walking into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy let out a long sigh of relief, to the left of the presumed kitchen, there was a small study-like room which she assumed would have a desktop of some sort in it. To her relief, she saw a laptop sitting atop the desk in the corner of the room.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down in an armchair next to it and began to log into the laptop. It didn't take her very long to hack into the device as its firewall was truly terrible. She quickly accessed Google and typed 'Avengers 2023' into the search bar. She nervously waited for the page to load however her brows furrowed in confusion when she was met with trailers and clips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who in their right mind would…" her voice trailed off as she pressed one of the links, "Avengers movie 2019...smashing hit at the box office…" Her brain began to tick, there were no actual records of her or anyone else. No information on Stark Enterprises or any news concerning the blip, just articles on something called ‘endgame’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-" her words caught in her throat, and it suddenly made sense. Natasha sat up suddenly, cranking her head so the window was in view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in New York, but it was no longer bleak. Cars didn't line the road, still there from Thanos' destruction, no missing posters of loved ones who had disappeared suddenly  It was normal New York, except she didn't actually exist, the Avengers were a movie franchise and she had woken up with a mysterious man in her bed asking her what planet they were on. But did this mean the other Avengers were out there somewhere? Were Cap and Tony in similar situations? One thing was for sure, she definitely wasn’t in her world anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Боже ты мой…" she muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen, Ben quickly realised was similar to the one in his quarters on the First Order Flagship. However, there seemed to be no nanowave or even a kitchen droid. Whoever lived here, and it seemed as though the woman who he had woken up next to did not reside here. Natasha seemed to be just as puzzled as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ventured further into the kitchen where he found a machine similar to the one he used for making Caf. There seemed to be a lot of writing across it, much to his dismay it was written in a strange language and not in basic galactic aurebesh. With a sigh, he moved to the other strange objects that filled the counters. There was a pot with utensils and sharp chopping knives. He moved on to the more curious objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bowl with what he presumed was different types of fruit, he pulled out a long yellow one. It was unlike any food he had seen before. It made him think of Rey, he knew she loved trying new things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was she? Was she okay? The last he remembered was her smile fading on Exegol as he felt to the stone temple floor. Closing his eyes, he focused on her, on her light. He reached out, desperately searching for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force was being unpredictable and incredibly difficult as he reached out. It were as if the force was broken. Or maybe it was him? The force had always come naturally to him, ever since he was a small child. It was second nature and he knew that due to his heritage he was incredibly strong with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a banana,” said Natasha as she walked into the room, startling him so that he broke his connection with the force. She was carrying what he presumed to be the laptop she had been talking about. Placing the banana back in the bowl he turned to where Natasha had placed the laptop on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was similar to the computers he was used to however the information was displayed on a screen instead of a holo projection. Approaching it, he tapped against the screen like he would with a datapad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a datapad without a projection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes before moving his hands away from the screen, “Well it seems like it’s broken anyway so it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not broken, you just aren’t using it properly.” said Natasha, taking the laptop and pressing the buttons on the base of it, “Have you never seen a laptop before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “No, but I’m not stupid, I know how most holo-computers work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha was looking at him as if he had been driven mad by Saw Gerrera’s </span>
  <span>Bor Gullet, a monster he learnt through horror stories during his days at his Uncle’s Acadamy. He was fairly certain he was speaking in Galactic Basic, just as she was. So why was didn’t she understand what he was talking about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Natasha pointed at the screen, “Look here, according to the internet I don’t exist.” Ben looked down at the screen and to his annoyance, the information was written in the same language as the Caf machine. “What’s this strange language?” Ben asked, “Why is nothing here written in Basic Aurebesh?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurebesh? No, it’s written in English.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the stars name is English? Is it the same as those Russian things you were talking about?” he asked, pointing an accusing finger at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha slapped it away, “They are languages you idiot, one of which we are both speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We are both speaking Russian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Natasha exclaimed, “English!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moved towards the window and looked out at the strange city, “May I ask again what planet we are on?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha came forward and stood next to him, “Earth,” she answered, he could feel her gaze on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of this place before, was it in the old republic?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha sighed, “I think it would be easier if you realised that I have no idea what you are talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded in silent agreement, crossing his arms over his chest. They stood in awkward silence staring out at the city. It was a strange place, speeder life vehicles moved information along the ground and Ben could see people walking in very strange clothes. Ben looked down at his own attire, he was no longer dressed in his black sweater and pants. Instead, he was in a white t-shirt with checkered sleeping pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a non-human being insight which was strange for any planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked harder he noticed another type of animal, one he didn’t recognise. It was being pulled along by a person with a leash. He knew he was a former supreme leader but seemed to be incredibly barbaric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a long way from home, aren’t you?” said Natasha, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Ben thought for a moment, he didn’t really have a home, he never had. As a small boy, his mother was always moving around and his father was off doing who knows what. He had never desired to have a home, well until he met Rey that was. As his thoughts drifted to her once again, Ben found himself nodding in response to Natasha’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This world is so strange, you are very strange Natasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow thanks,” Natasha muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you far from home?” he asked, turning to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha shrugged, “I’m not quite sure where home is anymore,” she said simply, “As far as I am aware, I’m in my world but my family and I don’t exist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you must exist, you are standing right here next to me.” Ben stated, “Where’s your family?” Natasha looked up him, her eyes sad and pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said quietly, “Do you know how you got here? Where your family might be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead.” Ben said plainly, “My family are dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha remained silent, he turned to see she was looking out at the city as if she were lost in a memory. “But there is someone.” he continued, staring at the people below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded. With a sigh, he moved from the window and Natasha followed. They stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, “I propose a truce whilst we try and figure out why we’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk spread across Natasha’s face, “Worried I’m going to kick your ass again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, “Believe me if the force was working properly, you wouldn’t be standing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The force?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we both need a moment to explain.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you enjoyed consider leaving comments &amp; kudos!</p><p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p><p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a>      <a href="https://half-blood-widow.tumblr.com/">TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let her go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve Rogers will do anything to find Natasha...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked at his friends. Sam and Bucky stood shoulder to shoulder, Steve wasn’t sure what the look on Bucky’s face said, it was a cross between ‘please don’t leave me.’ and ‘Fuck off before I go myself.’ Sam on the other hand just looked nervous he shifted his weight from each foot. As Steve took hold of the stones, Bruce jumped up from behind the controls and raised a giant green thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.” quipped Steve. Bucky gave his friend a lop-sided smile as the Captain climbed onto the glass platform. Sam huffed in an attempt to be noticed, “That goes for you too Sam.” Added Steve, trying to ease his friend's nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just get back here in one peice okay.” Sam replied. Steve let out a dry chuckle before nodding. He turned his head toward Bruce who was tapping on the board, mumbling something about big fingers. Bruce’s head shot up, a sheepish grin crossed his face, his eyes still twinkling in amazement with the concept of time travel.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, somewhere in the back of his mind he contemplated the idea that  it may not work, the stones would stay here and he’d never see Nat again. He'd have to move on with his life, knowing that everyday he could’ve done something more to save her. His train of thought was dismissed by Bruce’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be good in…” He pressed a few more buttons “And we are good to go!” Bruce announced. Bruce’s expression changed slightly, “Hey man before you go, if you try…” he shifted uncomfortably “Try getting her back, but don’t be... uh disappointed if she doesn’t-'' Steve cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want a reality where Natasha didn’t exist with him. When he had woken up she had been the first person not to coddle him like a baby or gawk at him like some display. He wasn’t Captain America when he was with her, he was Steve Rogers and she wasn’t The Black Widow, she was Natasha Romanoff, his partner...his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I have to try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She would do it for me</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Steve inhaled deeply and smiled at his friends, they smiled back, eyes filled with hope, “You’ll see us in a minute.” He promised, their grins shifted as the platform was lit with a warm glow and he felt the familiar tug at the back of his stomach and he was yet again sucked through the vortex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had gotten used to the stomach pulling and head spinning feeling the pym particles induced, his eyes regained focus on his surroundings, the area was oddly humid as he looked around he noticed the sky was not in fact blue but a violet colour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was covered in grey powdered clouds, blocking out the light and creating an ash effect. He hated ash. The floor was littered with rat-like creatures, they scurried and danced about his feet as he tried not to step on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the creatures tried to nibble at his boot he furrowed his brow and kicked it hard with a grunt- as he did a noise cut him off “Come and get your love!” the voice was high pitched and the person singing clearly wasn’t aware of the fact another person was present, Steve looked up and was met with one singing Peter Quill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a bit younger then when he had seen him at the funeral or during the battle, his beard was thicker, he looked alot less tired- of course he did, Thanos wasn’t a threat yet this man's biggest problem was whether he successfully stole the power stone or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and get your Loveeeee!” It took all of Steve’s will power not to cackle, he was so lost in his singing he probably wouldn’t even notice him sneak past. The blond smiled as he quickly darted past Quill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approached the cave his stomach churned, Nebula hadn’t said anything about traps nor had Rhodey so there was no reason for him to be nervous, as he stepped forward he expected the floor to open and a monster to swallow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he just continued walking until he was at the carrier, the barrier around the base was emitting heat, a concerning amount of heat. Steve’s hand jerked forward- the stone still in hand and placed it hastily in the container.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shifted a bit as he pulled his hand back and then continued floating, Steve sighed, Only two stones left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hadn't paid much attention when giving back the soul stone, he just waited till he heard a thud, trying not to focus on the fact it was her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frigga, Thor's mother, had been very kind when Steve explained why he had to re-re-inject Jane with the reality stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This one was easy, all he had to do was pop on a cap and some fake glasses and pretend to know what he was doing, and he was doing incredibly well until he saw her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peggy Carter</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last time Steve had seen her was in the midst of the 'time heist' and his adrenaline clouded his mind, this time she was walking down the hallway on the way to her office chatting to the man beside her. She looked almost identical to how she looked before he went into the ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t get that feeling anymore, in the forties just the thought of Peggy would make his stomach flutter and his cheeks blush. But now all he felt was loss, a painful reminder of another lost love he just never had the time for. Steve knew one thing, unlike what Ultron said, Steve could live without a war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raced past her, pretending to be interested in something in his hands. Steve held his breath until she was out of view. The soldier quickly unlocked the door to the testing room and just as quickly locked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was still pounding but he could relax now . There was no rush this time around, he didn't have a time limit or trillions of people's lives at stake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve peared around the room, if you could call it a room, the testing area just resembled a long corridor packed high with trinkets he could only hope wouldn't kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile passed over his lips as Steve passed some different prototypes. Tony would've loved this place. Of course he had been here but Steve knew he was rather preoccupied with gaining the tesseract and seeing his father. This place had been risky from the beginning, Peggy, Hank and Howard all resided here at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sauntered about looking for where the Tesseract belonged, a large silver box sat dumbly on the counter, He sighed and opened the case, two stones lay happily inside it, he reached inside plucking out the small blue one and placed it back in its home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One stone left, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve felt the weight of the case drop, he had time, lots of time actually, He took his time now looking at the different things around him. A familiar voice entered his ears as he opened the door to the hallway, Howard. In the forties Steve would have stopped to have chat but now things were different, Steve had betrayed Tony and as a result betrayed his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lowered his head once again, catching only bits of Howard's conversation, something about naming his child Almonzo. Steve bit back a chuckle at the thought of Almonzo Stark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so busy avoiding Howard he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he bumped into someone and quickly looked up to apologise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." He whispered. The woman ahead of him, her hazel hair sat neatly on her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she realised who was standing ahead of her. Peggy began to choke before Steve quickly took hold of her wrist, pulling her behind him as he opened the door to an office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peggy’s face was a mix of confusion, anger, relief and joy, her arms faffed around for a moment, Steve allowed her to continue for a moment before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy-” He tried, and failed miserably, her eyes grew angry and she brought her hand up swiftly and before he could do anything it connected with his face, “Alright not what I was expecting but-” said Steve as he rubbed his cheek, Agent Carter snorted cutting him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers, you’re dead!” she shouted, “and have been for thirty years!” Her nostrils were flared and her eyes were large. He was scared, Peggy was almost as scary as Natasha, emphasis on the almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy, I can explain...wait can I?” How did one explain to someone that he was from the past “Yes I can, you see there's this purple alien called Thanos- '' He was cut off again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you making things up, Rogers?” She asked, Steve was slightly offended, she hadn’t seen him in thirty years and so far she had slapped him and shouted at him, He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No will you listen...Okay so…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peggy stood dumbly staring at Steve, she looked rather lost and Steve thought for maybe a moment she was completely gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This Thanos man...he was purple?” She sounded deadly serious but Steve had to bite his tongue from laughing, his story included Time travel and magic stones but she couldn’t rap her head around the colour of his skin, Steve just nodded. “Well then, who is she?” Peggy asked, Steve was caught off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” He double checked, Peggy placed her hands on her hips and smiled, Steve caved,  allowing his shoulders to relax, it felt familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha.” He smiled at the mention of her but then that feeling krept back again and he felt dread climb in his stomach, it bubbled in his throat and threatened to spill out, “She’s...well she was…” he trailed off, referring to Natasha is the past hurt, Peggy saw this and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” Peggy clarified, Steve nodded, her arm moved again but this time to touch his arm, “I’m sorry.” She comforted him, He looked at her and wanted to tell her about her future, wanted to tell her Bucky was alive, wanted to tell her Shield was Hydra or the way she passes, or that he made out with her niece...probably best to leave that part out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay there's still a chance...which reminds me, I still have to return this.” He motioned to the briefcase containing the Time stone.“I’m going to miss you Peggy.” He told her, the brunette gave h0im a ghost of a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go get your girl Rogers.” She told him, patting him lightly on the arm before taking a step back, before he left he wanted to remember Peggy like this, not the way he had last seen her, old, frail and frakly senile, she didn’t sound sad about the fact that he had found someone new, she looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to wait for him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" He said as he trotted back towards the door, before he left he spared her a quick grin before shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One stone left, one chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve should have been used to the pym particles by now, but every time he used them he felt the urge to yack, Steve balanced himself for a moment regaining his posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around. New York, 2012. He felt a sudden urge of adrenaline, it was all so familiar, he had jumped at the front door of Dr. Strange but he wanted to run, switch places with himself, stay with his friends a few more years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a job to do, he slowly unlocked the door and peered inside, it was a nice house, expensive, Steve thought but then again they were practically all...wizards? Warlocks? He didn't know anymore and he was afraid to ask in case he offended anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly ascended up the maple staircase, making sure he was quiet. He had seen what Stephen's powers were like and he knew if they tried to fight him, he would certainly lose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the stairs all the way to the top. Just like Bruce had instructed, his eyes caught sight of the large hatch door, as he opened it his ears were met with shouts of the public down below, he could even see the chitauri fighting in the air as they were met with arrows and thunder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to turn and search for them, search for a flash of Red, he had to pry his eye away as the </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Steven Rogers?" A strong female voice called, "I presume you have something of mine." It wasn't a question, she was telling him and he wasn't going to lie, she intimidated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Ma'am." He quickly shuffled over to the woman, the first thing he noticed was the fact she was bald, weather or not it was willingly he wasn't sure, Her green robe was wove with gold thread, the gold looked to be shifting and moving as she deflected incoming attacks, her brow was furrowed as she focused, she turned to him quickly and Steve realized he was probably staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" She said, creating a new barrier, "the stone." She held out a palm and Steve hastily took the stone from the box and placed it in her hand, nothing in her made a visible change but a glint returned to her eyes and the amulet began to glow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh ma'am, if it's not too much to ask-" She cut him off abruptly, her voice slathered in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to get the Black Widow back, correct?" She asked, he nodded, "Well Mr Rogers, seeing as you returned the stone in perfect condition and you did save all of the universe, I suppose I could." He couldn’t tell what it was but something seemed off, the woman had this look in her eye, one that he didn’t know if he could trust.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want her back." He told her, The woman seemed to be thinking for a second then moved her free arm quickly in a circular motion, the sparks began to appear and he tried his best to make out what was on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward and peered into the portal he couldn’t see Natasha or anything but if Brue trusted this woman, so did he. Steve turned back to the woman, "Thank you...you have no idea what this means to me.” he hoped she would get the gravity of his gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He beamed as he entered the portal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has seen a lot in his lifetime, not much shocked him. But as he stepped out of the portal and into the wilderness, the terrain was tropical he could at least tell that but really all he could see was trees, and really big leaves. If he wasn’t so lost he would have stopped to admire the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was stuffy, he could feel the humidity crawling on his skin. Something felt off like he was being watched but there was nothing he could see, it was all green nothing but lots of green. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward with caution. his head was telling him not too but his heart told him to keep walking. He needed to get her back, a sudden wave of confusion hit him - Clint had told him the place they went to was rocky, vast with mountains dotted about the place, this was not that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a movement behind him and gripped </span>
  <span>Mjölnir a little tighter and cast his eyes slowly to the left and back to the right, “Hello…?” He muttered, hoping if there was anyone there they wouldn’t want a fight. No reply came to his greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His left foot crunched on a twig below him and he held his breath a sound similar to Tony’s arc reactor. Within the blink of an eye, he was surrounded. Several soldiers attacked from the trees, he could tell they were soldiers by the way they held themselves, they had guns tucked under their arms pointed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I really don’t want a-” He was cut off by a woman. She looked to be in her twenties, she aims her gun center on his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your...weapon down!” She shouted. In any other circumstances, Steve would have laughed at the confusion at Mjölnir, but instead he just lowered it, keeping it by his side, nothing changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want a fight.” He said again, they just got angrier, “Please-” A man interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice. Put it down then and come with us.” He said rather aggressively, another man stepped through the group, he also had a gun, he had dark skin, a leather jacket and Steve understood he was the leader, the other soldiers were waiting for him to speak and so was Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're gonna put the weapon down or what? Just hand it over and then come with us, if you don’t have anything to hide you’ll do as we say, and then we’ll give you the hammer back and you can be on your way.” He told Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Steve knew if a fight broke out it would end in unnecessary violence and neither parties would be happy, Steve dropped the hammer it wasn’t like could lift it anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to assess the situation, they all looked human but he was not on earth, and if they were from earth surely they would know who he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his arms so they could see them, the leader walked up to him and stood behind him as they walked through the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice aside from the people who were pointing guns at the back of his head and kept poking at him to walk, as they entered a clearing he was aware of the hum of engines and vague chatter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to his left and noticed, some of these people were definitely not human, some looked like fish or resemble frogs. To be frank Steve was confused, he didn't expect to see ships or aliens. Steve was very bored of aliens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~◇~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was sat in a cell, he wasn't exactly scared, more frustrated he needed to get Natasha back and he didn't even know how to go about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was assessing the room, it was just a regular old cell- apart from the aliens that came in and out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of clanking could be heard from behind the door and a man walked in, again Steve knew he was the leader- he was about 5,8 and had charcoal brown hair- The man came in and stood in front of Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I'm gonna ask you some questions-" Steve cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just looking for someone…" Steve tried to explain but the man just continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all my name is Poe Dameron, I'm the General, now you." He pointed at Steve, "Name?" the General asked, Steve sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve." He answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Place of origin?" He poked again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Earth." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's that?" He pried, Steve almost laughed, even the guardians knew what earth was, and to think of it so did Thor and he was from a completely different realm, how could these people not know what Earth was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also Steve wasn't aware of where he was, he had seen plenty of aliens and at this point recognized certain races but none of these looked familiar, and this Poe man looked human but had no clue what earth was, how could that be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha had died on Vomir, this was not that, how the hell could she have gotten so far, The ancient one was all knowing and surely she couldn't have made a mistake, she could see the future for god's sake. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you enjoyed consider leaving comments &amp; kudos!</p>
<p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p>
<p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a>      <a href="https://half-blood-widow.tumblr.com/">TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rest in Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben explains the force, Natasha realises the weight of her sacrifice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry for the late update! Everything has been hectic, we are both from the UK so naturally, everyone is a bit panicked at the moment due to the COVID-19 situation. We hope you are all happy and healthy and that you and your families are able to get through this difficult time. We will try and keep to an update every Friday but we both still have schoolwork so can only try our best.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The force?” Natasha said curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “It binds the galaxy together, a balance between all living things.” Ben couldn’t believe he was having to explain the force to this woman. Everyone in the galaxy had at least heard of the force, whether they believed it or not or just presumed rather arrogantly that it was a myth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha laughed, “That sounds like some twisted magic crap.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glared at her, slightly insulted by the way she was talking about the most powerful thing in the galaxy, the power he had wielded his whole life. The power that connected him to Rey. He sighed, his thoughts always came back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s real, trust me,” he mumbled, his demeanour changing at the thought of Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha got up from the sofa and moved into the kitchen area where she reached for one of the fruit-like foods. Closing his eyes, Ben reached out with the force. It was rather difficult to do so here, in this strange world. Summoning his power, he lifted the yellow fruit she was reaching for. He heard Natasha let out a confused gasp as the fruit rose into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, it floated across the room before landing in Ben’s waiting palm. He opened his eyes and sent her the signature Solo smirk. Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes as her hands rested on her hips. “How did you do that?” she asked, her voice laced with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “I just told you,” he stated, “The force.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha approached him, “Alright, I’m listening,” she said, sitting down cross-legged on the floor opposite him, “Explain, force boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben found himself chuckling at the nickname, smiling for the first time since he arrived in this strange place. “The force connects everything in the galaxy, life, death and decay. Warmth, cold. Peace, violence. And between it all is a balance.” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself slightly embarrassed when Natasha looked at him like he was mad. Ignoring her gaze, he continued, “But here, it’s like it doesn’t make sense, almost like it doesn’t exist.” Ben’s eyes fell to the floor, he felt lost and confused without the force here to guide him. “The only force that exists is the force inside me, the one binding my soul to my other half.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman,” Natasha said simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman you were talking about earlier, the one you said was your family.” she said, her voice softer than it had been when she was mocking him, maybe even sympathetic, “She’s your other half.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “We are a dyad in the force, we have a connection unseen for generations.” he took a deep breath, reaching out to try and feel that connection. But he was met with nothing, darkness. A large gaping hole where Rey should be. “But I can’t feel her anymore, it’s like she never existed, I didn’t think that death would separate us in such a cruel way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She died?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, “No, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense, how are you here if you’re dead?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “I’m fairly certain I died. I healed her, gave her my life in order to bring her back. I knew the consequences of my actions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You loved her, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet and moved around the room, closing his eyes and reaching out with the force once again. He was desperate, he didn’t know losing her would hurt so much. “More than anything,” he answered, “The sacrifice was easy to make, but I didn’t think it would hurt so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha sighed and got to her feet, “Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her hand on his forearm, causing him to flinch and she quickly drew her hand away. He had never felt particularly comfortable with people touching him, Rey had been the first to touch him with such care and compassion in years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” Natasha asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben found himself chuckling, avoiding the question, “You ask a lot of questions, Natasha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha smirked, “Spill the beans,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” Ben asked, he didn’t have any beans, why would he? Natasha just laughed at his question, a smile spreading across her face. It was unlike the smirk from before, this one was bright and genuine. It reminded him of Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an expression,” Natasha explained, “It means to explain what’s going on, to give me the insider information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pondered her answer for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to begin. Could he trust this woman? He had only known her a couple of hours and for all he knew, this could be a trap and she could’ve been hired by either The Resistance or The First Order. At this point, he was a wanted man on both sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Natasha seemed just as clueless as he was. He liked to believe that she was innocent, that they had both been thrown into this mess and neither were at fault. But at the same time, everyone he knew had stabbed him in the back at one point or another. The only person who hadn’t betrayed his trust had been Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben eyed Natasha suspiciously, there was something familiar about her, something that reminded him of Rey. Natasha was incredibly strong, always ready for a fight, she had proved that to him earlier. Rey was the same, stars, they had both been able to beat him within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusted Rey with his life, could he trust Natasha too? He seemed to be stuck with her, maybe this temporary truce could blossom into a friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Ben?” said Natasha, waving her hand in front of his face and snapping him out of his daze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name’s Rey,” Ben clarified, “She’s-” Ben paused. Who was she? Who was Rey? There were so many ways to describe her, his dyad, the Last Jedi, the heir to the Sith Throne. Ben winced at the phrase. Discovering that Rey was a Palpatine had been both crushing and relieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To learn she was the granddaughter of his family's greatest enemy had at first made him feel as though it was his destiny to kill her, to end the Palpatine line. The reality was quite the opposite. They had both been born without a choice, made to follow a destiny they didn’t want that had been placed upon their shoulders by both sides of the force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark and light. Her light had blinded him, led him to her and encaptured him from the moment he first lay eyes on her in the forest on Takodana. She had seen the good in him when no-one else had, she had believed in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about her amazed him, her strength, her connection to the force. Rey was the most powerful force-user he knew, she was his favourite Jedi. Aside from her power, other things had drawn her to him. Her beauty had made him speechless, her eyes seemed to sparkle even when she glared at him. All he needed was a glimpse of her smile, even one that wasn’t intended for him, to significantly improve his day. She was kind and compassionate, she had so much love to give.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he continued, a small smile spread across his face, “She’s everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha chuckled, “You really are a little lovesick puppy, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben found himself blushing, he awkwardly cleared his throat. He may be Ben Solo once again, but that didn’t mean he had turned soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Ben asked her, his curiosity getting the better of him. Natasha was a strange woman, he wondered what made the universe choose her to be with him in whatever this afterlife was. “If this is the afterlife, how did you get here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha’s face fell, she forced a laugh but Ben could see the mask she was trying to hide her emotions with. He was familiar with the concept. “If this is the afterlife than I am definitely in hell if I’m stuck with you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands, “Go on, spill those beans. What happened to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the mask fell away and Natasha was left defenceless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...just gonna go into the study for a moment…” She mumbled. Ben nodded, scared that if he argued she would cut him. Natasha fumbled out the room, it felt like years before she was out of reach of Ben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she exited the room she felt the tears pool in her eyes, “Hold it together Nat.” She scolded herself as she opened the door to the study. Quickly walking over to the window she couldn’t help but notice how different New York was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was loud for starters after Thanos everything seemed to stop, even sound. Though the compound was secluded, it had just become this silent reminder to give up. She had already lost why was she continuing to push? They weren’t coming back, but the lack of noise simply reminded her she was alive in those five years, that she had survived and all she was left with was an empty compound and a defeated team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was dead. It was very clear now because the noise was louder than ever like drums in her ears. “...Let me go…” Sobs caught in her throat at the memory of Clint's expression “...It’s okay…” No, it wasn’t. They were all gone and she still hadn’t given up, and she jumped at the chance to save them. Literally. How reckless she had been to believe that something could be resolved because of her sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a double agent. Tony’s voice stuck in her mind “Must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing.” He had snapped, but she knew he was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She betrayed him - but how could she let Tony get them? Bucky didn’t deserve to be put in prison and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was her best friend, her partner. After Clint left, he had been the one constant in her life even after Thanos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they hadn’t won, he too would be alone. She couldn’t be the one responsible for that, the tears that had stirred in her eyes were now freely falling down her cheeks, “Steve.” she cried as she sunk to the floor. She would never see him again, never hear his voice or watch him blush when she made crude remarks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she was dead surely this wasn’t heaven, she didn’t deserve that. But the universe couldn’t be so cruel she should be able to feel some sort of sign they were back and that it had worked. That she didn’t die for nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Nick, Maria and so many more. All gone, just ash in the wind. They wouldn't be gone forever, at least that's what she had believed in those five years, hanging desperately onto the ones who were left. By the end she could tell the others had given up, Carol stopped checking in, Okoye began to pity her, Steve moved back to Brooklyn, Tony left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart beat a little faster and the tears started to fall off her chin, Natasha brought her arms up around herself and leaned back her head. She didn’t even exist in this world, “Let me go.” The tears just got stronger and her breaths got more ragged “It’s okay.” How was it okay she was alone again? If she closed her eyes hard enough she could feel the wind as it rushed past her, his cries, her tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve.” She called out again, she needed him to be here, to be with her and tell her she wasn’t a bad person, to remind her that they would succeed and she hadn’t thrown the last five years of her life away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t remember hitting the ground, that was probably a good thing, but her family thought she was dead. She was just a body now, lying at the bottom of that damned cliff. Maybe this was the universe’s payback. It’s final </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she wanted to win, She wanted to see her friends again, to hug them and wrap her arms around them again. But she was Natasha Romanoff and the universe was never kind to her.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was broken from her thoughts by a small tapping noise, it wasn’t Ben that was for sure- it was a small sound. If she wasn’t enhanced she would have missed it- she looked up to the source of the sound and she was met with a pair of large yellow eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now normally Natasha didn’t pick up stray cats, but surely a black cat pawing at her window whilst she was crying on the floor meant something. She slowly rose to her feet and unlathed the window, the cat meowed and ventured into the study. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed as she bent down to pick it up, it was a skinny thing beneath its mass of black fur. “Well I wonder what name is…” she checked for a collar, there was none. “Well it seems you're alone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So am I</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to add but that seemed a bit too heavy for a cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at the little animal in her arms as it nuzzled further into her arms, the soft purr it emitted calmed her slightly. She wondered if Ben knew what a cat was, he wasn’t from this universe and Rocket hadn’t known what a raccoon was and he was one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha smirked to herself before turning back around and heading back towards the living room, as she entered the room she noticed Ben was staring at the landmine. She would tell him it wasn't a weapon later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She coughed awkwardly, he turned to face her, his eyebrows raising in confusion as he did "Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the creature in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He just kind of appeared." She told him, Ben blinked twice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out of nowhere?" He clarified, Natasha gave a single nod and continued to stroke the cat, "Does it have a name?" Ben kept his distance from Natasha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking you could name it, I'm not very good with that sort of stuff." She answered, stepping forward- Ben took a small step back, she wouldn't have noticed but she was still in spy mode and everything was a clue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked down at the cat in Natasha’s arms. He wondered if the creature lived here. He had never had a pet before but had seen General Hux’s cat, Millicent, on several occasions that had left the General embarrassed and fumbling for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stretched out his hands, “Pass him here,” he said, gesturing for her to hand over the cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha raised an eyebrow, “You sure? He could be some alien about to eat you,” she said, a smirk across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes, “Really Natasha? It’s a cat.” Sighing in defeat, Natasha handed him the cat and Ben welcomed the animal into his arms. It was strange, he had never been particularly attached to animals but the way the cat purred and nuzzled closer made his heart warm, which was an incredibly odd feeling. Sitting down on the couch, he stroked the cat with his large hands, the hands that had murdered hundreds were now gently stroking an innocent creature. As his hand moved over his tail, the cat’s hands came forward, scratching across his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Shit,” he said as Natasha burst out laughing from across the room. Ben looked down at the cat, “Not so innocent after all are you?” Ben mumbled, “You like to let everyone know who's in charge,” Ben chuckled, seemed like someone else he knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we call him General?” he asked, looking up at Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha quirked an eyebrow, “Bit weird but okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben allowed the cat to settle onto his lap, purring softly as Ben continued to stroke him, Ben sensed the animal was becoming more comfortable with him. It made him feel less like the monster he had been painted as when he was Kylo Ren, he wouldn’t deny who he had been. Rey had called him a monster and she was right, he had been a monster. But now, now he felt more human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So force boy-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to keep calling me that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Natasha as she approached him, “Tell me about where you’re from.” Her town was casual as she sat down on the small table in front of him. Ben shrugged, looking down at the cat to avoid her insistent gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not much to tell, only that it is very different from here.” He muttered, his focus entirely on the cat. He wasn’t too keen on trying to work out where he was, it only solidified that reality of the situation. He was very far away from home and there was very likely, no way back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was clicking her fingers in front of his face, “Earth to Ben!” she said, startling both him and General who quickly scampered away. Ben looked up at her, “I’m interested, tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh of defeat, Ben got to his feet and moved around the room. “Fine, you want to know, I’ll tell you.” he snapped, his anger rising as he approached the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled open the cabinets, “Everything here looks so different.” Ben moved around the kitchen taking it all in before his gaze filtered to the lounge area where Natasha was watching him with cautious eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. He liked this, she was afraid of him, she wasn’t underestimating him. Just because he was Ben Solo again, didn’t mean he was soft. His eyes scanned across the shelves across the walls, he picked up an oddly shaped thing with what seemed to be a keypad. “Like what is this?” he asked, waving it in front of Natasha’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a phone.” Natasha said slowly, “You use it to talk to people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, “No, that’s what holograms are for.” he said slamming the device back on the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stormed over to the window pointing out at it, “And what has happened to people, why are people dressed so strangely? Why am I dressed so strangely?” he exclaimed. Ben clenched his fists at his side. He had never coped well with change, he liked order and routine, the chaos he now found himself was unnerving. He felt confused, vulnerable. He hated that more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he tried his best to calm down as his mind drifted to find the light. But Rey was his light and Rey was gone. And he was trapped in this strange world, in strange clothes with a strange woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, Ben opened his eyes, he was fuming. Letting out a roar only Kylo Ren would make, he moved his fist flying into the wall. Natasha leapt up from the table but he ignored her, continuing to punch the wall until a hole appeared. He wanted to destroy something, if he could he would destroy everything in this damn place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Stop!” said Natasha, she ran towards him and grabbed his fist as she pulled him away from the beaten wall. He tried to break away from her but she refused to let go, dragging him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing her hands on his shoulders, she forced him to look at her, “SNAP OUT OF IT!” she shouted. Ben glared at her but unclenched his fists that were currently burning after the remodelling of the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” said Natasha, quieter and calmer this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed deeply in and out, encouraging him to do the same. Ben followed, breathing in and out as the anger began to dissipate. His gaze softened and Natasha gave him a small smile, one that felt genuine, “It's okay to be angry about this, but please, don’t act like such an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you enjoyed leaving comments and kudos!</p>
<p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p>
<p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a> <a>TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Thousand Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey interrogates Steve and there is hope on the horizon for both of them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, just breathe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey reached out with the force. She was immediately met with the signatures of those around her, a round of flickering lights. Finn’s was the brightest of all, it brought a smile to Rey’s face. He would make a great Jedi one day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Rey reached further, searching through the jungle. In her head she repeated the mantra from Ach-To, recognising all the elements that surrounded her. She saw the jungle, the trees that reached the sky, the incredible green of the plants. Life. The animals and creatures who roamed the jungle. Death and decay. The skeletons of those creatures who had passed. What remained of them fed new life, the baby plants born from the soil below her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth. The blazing sun that shone down on them, a pleasant warmth so unlike the uncomfortable heat of the Jakku sun. Cold. The rushing river weaving its way through the jungle, the cool water that would tickle her toes when she walked across it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peace. The gentle breeze that brushed past the leaves of the jungle trees, causing them to sway slowly in the wind. Violence. And animals attacking another in its search for food to bring back to their cubs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And between it all, “Balance,” Rey whispered, “An energy, a force.” Taking a deep breath she moved past the balance and found what remained of the force bond. The unbalance made her uncomfortable, with nothing to even out her power. Half of the bond was missing, half of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>was missing. Fighting past the feeling of immense loss, she pushed on, moving along the line of the bond as she searched for him. As she searched for Ben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the end of her path, she was greeted by an empty space, darkness where Ben should have been. She wanted to shout, scream but instead, she simply let out a quiet whisper, “Be with me,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response. She whispered it once more, “Be with me,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged, her voice breaking. She refused to cry, she had shed too many tears in the last month. If she was ever going to find him, she needed to focus. Rey persisted, forcing herself to search and fight harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of another’s voice immediately awoke her from her trance, breaking her connection to the bond. The loss of concentration caused Rey to fall from where she had been floating and colliding with the soft earth of the jungle, the rocks around her falling down next to her. “Oh stars Rey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you,” said Rose, rushing to her side and helping her to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I was lost in a daze,” said Rey, brushing the dirt from her tunic. Once she had righted herself, clipping her yellow saber to her belt, she looked up at Rose. “What’s up?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had a nervous expression painted across her face as she spoke, “We have acquired a prisoner, who says he’s from a place called Earth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never heard of it.” Rey replied with a shrug as they made their way through the jungle in the direction of the base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing no one’s heard of it, as far as we know, it doesn’t exist.” Rose explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he’s lying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely but Poe wants you to interrogate him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stopped. “I-interrogate him?” she stuttered. How could she interrogate a prisoner any better than an experienced resistance officer? Leia had never asked her to interrogate someone… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” Rey asked suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest. She already had a feeling where this conversation was going. Rose was nervously biting her lip, it seemed as though she had drawn the short straw and the others had insisted that she ask Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poe wants you to look into his mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gulped but remained calm, “Bold of you all to assume that I know how.” she said defensively. Rose raised an eyebrow, and Rey let out a defeated sigh. “It’s a dark side ability, Rose, I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This person could be a great threat, Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s gaze was cold as she looked at her friend. They all knew that Rey wanted no further involvement in what happened between the Resistance and the First Order, which is what angered Rey about Poe’s request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like her, Poe knew first hand what it was like to have their mind read by another person. What it felt like to have your deepest and darkest secrets revealed to a stranger. And they had both been interrogated by the same person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shuddered at the memory. Despite how much she cared about Ben now, sometimes his past would catch up with her and she would remember the acts he had committed on the dark side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose took a deep breath, “I’m on your side Rey, you can take it up with Poe.” and with that Rose walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt immediately washed over her. She knew she was pushing them away, always on the defensive even when they meant well. But they just didn’t understand. As Rey made her way to follow Rose in the back of her mind she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will anyone ever understand? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe had eventually managed to convince her on the grounds that the prisoner would not be harmed. If she was going to look in their mind, she would do so without inflicting pain. She wasn’t quite sure how to be gentle when doing such a thing, the only person’s mind she had ever entered was Ben’s, and that had been under very different circumstances to this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was led through the almost empty cellblock of the Resistance base. Since the end of the war and the formation of a new government, many prisoners had been transferred to prisons in the core worlds where they awaited trial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe stopped in front of a cell at the end of the corridor where two soldiers were standing guard. “He’s been saying odd stuff all morning, no one can seem to understand him.” Poe explained as they looked through the barred window above the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you think I can help,” Rey muttered as she looked the prisoner up and down. He was a strange man, dressed in a dark blue suit. His hair was blond and Rey couldn’t deny that he had a nice face. He didn’t seem like a threat at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to find out much, just try and work out why he’s here.” said Poe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey raised an eyebrow, “I think you are being paranoid Poe, you say he came out of nowhere, was he armed?” she asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe nodded and gestured to a table nearby. Rey turned to see a stone hammer resting on top, “You’re right,” she murmured, “He is strange.” A hammer was an odd choice of weapon, Rey looked to the man again. He looked strong, broad chest with muscular arms, it was a wonder that the Resistance had been able to contain him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to speak to him alone,” Rey said, her eyes moving to the two soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Poe asked as Rey unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, placing her saber down next to the hammer. “If we want information, maybe it’s better if we try and get him to trust us?” she suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe let out a tired sigh, “I hope you know what you are doing.” he said before leaving and walking back down the corridor, gesturing for the two soldiers to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the trio were out of earshot, Rey took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside the cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strange man was sitting on a cot in the corner of the room, his head in his hands. Rey closed the door behind her with a slam, the noise startled the man and he jumped to his feet. He looked her up and down, as if he were assessing if she was a threat or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel fear surrounding him through the force, she could also feel him trying to hide it. He was brave, that was for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m unarmed.” said Rey, raising her hands. He seemed to relax slightly however he was still cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” he asked in Galactic Basic. Strange, Rey would’ve thought he didn’t speak it if he came from an unheard of planet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Resistance base on Ajan Kloss,” Rey answered, taking a seat on a bench across the room from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked at her in confusion, “The what?” he asked as he took a seat opposite her on the cot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should ask you where you are from,” Rey replied, she was suspicious of this man now, he hadn’t heard of the Resistance? Either he was from the outer rim on a sparsely populated planet or he had been living under a rock for the past seven years. Even when she was on Jakku she knew about the war between the First Order and the Resistance, everyone knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you all, I’m from Earth.” he exclaimed, slightly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth doesn’t exist,” Rey said hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You people are crazy!” the man said, his voice rising with the anger Rey could feel rolling off him, “I’m friends with Thor, Iron Man, did you experience the blip?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This man was definitely crazy, he seemed incredibly distressed. Rey quirked an eyebrow, “Out of both of us, I think you are the crazy one here.” she said simply, “I’m Rey of Jakku, what’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers.” he said, his breathing evening out as he calmed down, unclenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Steve, I’m going to ask you once more, and I do suggest you tell the truth to make both our lives easier, where do you come from?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve glared at her, “I told you the truth, my name is Steve Rogers and I am from Earth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Rey got to her feet and walked towards him. His brow furrowed as he watched her, both confused and slightly afraid. “I want to say now that I’m sorry, the leadership are making me do this.” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she placed her fingers either side of his forehead, pressing gently as he froze in place, looking at her with fear in his eyes. She met his gaze and spoke in a low whisper, “Don’t be afraid,” her tone was gentle and calm as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she entered his mind. He felt her flinch beneath her fingertips, “Sssh,” she said, “Relax or this will hurt more than it needs to,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As gently as she could, she entered his mind. He wasn’t force-sensitive meaning there were no barriers keeping her at bay, however she could feel his strength. Steve was no ordinary human being. Just like her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she ventured deeper into his mind, she could hear his breathing hitch. “Y-you’re in my mind,” he stammered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be afraid.” she said, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just trying to understand.” Steve nodded and he seemed to relax. Taking this as a greenlight she went deeper and was immediately bombarded by a wave of memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Explosions, something similar to blast fire, screams of pain, death. A train, a man falling. It seemed as though this man had experienced war, just like her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman appeared, so many memories of this woman were at the forefront of his mind. Rey noticed her fiery red hair and green eyes, she was a very beautiful young woman. Pushing away how envious she was of this woman’s beauty, Rey moved further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was greeted by a memory of Steve kissing this woman. It seemed as though he cared very deeply about this woman. He was indeed from a different world, he wasn’t lying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a burst of feeling came her way, pain, despair, loss. It was then that Rey realised that this woman was dead, that Steve had lost her. She could sense him crying at the reminder. In an attempt to calm him down, Rey pushed the memories from the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Withdrawing herself from his mind, she opened her eyes and looked down into his tearful ones. “You’re looking for a lost love,” she breathed. Steve nodded. Just like her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away from him before reaching for the door handle. “Where are you going?” he asked, his voice hoarse and broken. This man was so much like her, he had experienced the pain of losing the person he loved most. Just like she had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his question, Rey left the cell, slamming the door shut behind her. She stood motionless outside the cell, trying to catch her breath before grabbing her lightsaber and making her way back down the corridor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night she sat with Maz and Chewie in the Falcon. She spent a lot of her time in the Falcon, trying her best to avoid the rest of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s telling the truth,” said Rey, she had spent the last ten minutes recalling the events from the cell. They had both listened quietly and Rey couldn’t help but notice the glimmer of hope in Maz’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say he lost a woman, that he’s searching for her, correct?” Maz asked as she made her move on the </span>
  <span>Dejarik board in front of them, resulting in an annoyed huff from Chewie. Rey nodded, “Yes, from what I could see in his memories and the emotions rolling off him, he cared very deeply about this woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz quirked her brow as she let out an interested hum, “Sounds very familiar, a young person who seems strange to the people around them who is in search of a lost love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey got to her feet and moved to the cupboard where the Corellian Whiskey was kept, “Maz now is really not the time.” she said as she poured herself a glass. Chewie let out a roar of disappointment. In response, Rey turned to him, “It’s after 1900 hours is it not?” As he turned back to the board, Rey couldn’t help but notice the sad look in her friend’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Jakku any alcohol was expensive so there was no point in her even considering it. But over the last few weeks, Han’s old bottles of Corellian Whiskey had become an easy source of ‘comfort’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find anything else about the temple on Lothal?” asked Maz, changing the conversation as Rey sat back at the table with her glass. Rey nodded, “The books from the temple proved useful, I’m not the only one who’s tried to find it.” Since arriving back on the base, Rey had been researching. She had read endless documents, diaries and logs on the holonet as she searched for more answers on the mystical “world between worlds,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the information she had gathered came from stories Maz had told her. It was known to be </span>
  <span>a mystical plane within the Force serving as a collection of doors and pathways that existed between time and space, linking all moments in time together. In theory, it made time-travel possible. Upon learning this information, Rey had concluded that this was it. This was the chance she had been searching for. This was how she could save Ben. How she could bring him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you took the boy with you?” Maz asked casually. Rey nearly choked on her drink which earned her a “Serves you right,” from Chewie. She shot him a glare before turning to Maz, “Are you crazy? I said he was telling the truth but I still think he’s strange,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But aren’t we all a bit strange?” said the old woman, that same hopeful glimmer in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bad idea,” Rey shot back, “What help would he be to me anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz sighed, “My dear child, that’s not what it’s about.” she said, “The question is, what help could you be to him?” Rey found herself with nothing to respond to her comment. She hadn’t thought of it like that. Both her and Steve were on the same mission, trying to save the person they love most. Shouldn’t she try to help him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too risky.” Rey continued, “And besides, Poe will never let me take him with me.” Poe already had Steve under high security, Rey sensed that it was because he was afraid. Poe was always on edge these days. The majority of the First Order were gone, however there were pockets of them across the galaxy still causing trouble for the New Republic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the new government rose to power, Poe had immediately been appointed as the New Republic's Military Leader. This of course meant the Resistance went on with what they had done during the war, fighting against the First Order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey doubted she could ask Poe to let Steve go. In Poe's eyes, Steve was a strange man who came out of nowhere and was most likely a First Order sympathiser despite the fact Steve had no idea who the First Order were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about telling Poe?” Maz asked, making her final move which left Chewie letting out a sigh of defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing down her empty glass, Rey also let out a sigh of defeat, “Fine, I’ll take him.” she said, “But if he dies, it’s your fault.” she pointed an accusing finger at Maz who simply smiled, relishing in her triumph. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking into the cellblock had proved to be easier than Rey initially had anticipated. All it took was a few waves of her hand and some assistance from the force to distract the guards. She found herself walking slowly down the hallway, slightly nervous although she couldn’t place why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a bad feeling about all this. For all she knew, Steve would only make this harder for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing outside the cell, she took a moment to centre herself, clearing her mind. She was doing this for Ben. Ben needed her, just as she needed him. Nothing would get in her way, but if she could help someone as lost as she was, maybe she had to take the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She used the force to open the door striding in. The sound of the creaking metal door alerted Steve to her presence, he sat up from the cot, sending her a quizzical look. “Please tell me this is either an escape or an execution.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes before throwing him a blaster, “We’re escaping, you know how to use that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head and Rey rolled her eyes before turning to walk out the cell. He shuffled along behind her, gripping the blaster tightly despite not knowing how to use the damn thing. How hard could it be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took off down the corridor, shuffling as quietly as they could to avoid detection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Steve exclaimed, slapping his hand over his mouth after realising how loud he had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked impatiently, sending him a glare. They had only made it two metres from the cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get Mjolnir,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My hammer, I can’t leave without it.” he said hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned before moving to the table situated near the cell door. She lifted the hammer with unexpected ease. Strange, she thought it’d be heavier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes widened as she held the hammer up to him. He looked shocked, like he’d seen a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you lifting that so easily? It’s impossible unless your- unless-” he said as he took the hammer, stumbling over his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged, “It’s just a hammer, now shall we continue with our escape?” Steve simply nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They moved quickly through the resistance base, running down the deserted corridor, narrowly avoiding passersby. Steve was good at keeping up with her, it wasn’t often that someone could match her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey led him into the jungle where Maz and Chewie waited patiently by the Falcon ramp. Steve stiffened at the sight of them, waves of fear floated off him through the force. “Head into the ship, I’ll be up in a moment,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded and obliged and walked up the ramp, taking in his surroundings with curiosity. Rey rolled his eyes, he looked like a small child, dazed and confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d look after that one if I were you,” Maz commented, furrowing her brow as she examined Steve from afar, “He’s definitely a good looking one, you’ve done well Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maz,” Rey admonished, at the same time Chewie let out an annoyed growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman chuckled, placing her small hand on Chewie’s arm, “Relax child, I am only teasing you,” she looked up at Cheiwe, “And as for you, I won’t be giving you up anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled at the pair, her heart tightened in her chest. They were her family, as were Finn, Rose and Poe, but she was leaving them. She was leaving them to chase after something she wasn’t even sure still existed, with a stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No she couldn’t think like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to believe, if she gave up all hope she may never see Ben again. He was out there, somewhere. She was certain of it. And she wouldn’t stop searching until she found him. Death can’t stop true love, it can only delay it for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear child, talk to me, you are afraid.” Maz stretched out her hand and Rey took it, kneeling before her, “You are afraid of failure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded slowly, “What if this is all pointless Maz? What if he is truly gone?” she asked, her voice hoarse and broken as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz gave her a warm and comforting smile, her hand coming to cup her cheek, “Believe Rey. Hope is like the sun, if you only believe it when you can see it-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-you’ll never make it through the night.” Rey finished the mantra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz nodded, “This is your path Rey, take it. There is nothing left for you here. Your journey lies beyond this place, let the force guide you and you will find him. Because Rey, he is out there, waiting for you. But you must begin the journey in order to finish it with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wrapped her arms around the room, crying softly. “Thank you Maz,” she whispered, “Thank you for everything,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz pulled back and Rey stood, turning to Chewie. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring into the distance, blatantly ignoring her. “Chewie?” she asked gently. He didn’t budge, taking a sudden interest in one of the looming jungle trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stepped over to him, “I’ll be back soon, it will be like I was never gone,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie turned to her, letting out a quiet growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I promise,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie dropped his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He mumbled a few words into her shoulder, growling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring him back to us, I promise,” she responded gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie pulled away, growling that she should leave before someone catches them. Rey nodded and slowly stepped away, moving back to the Falcon ramp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at the Resistance Base where her friends were sleeping peacefully, unaware of what she was doing, it was yet another reminder of what she was leaving behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up the ramp where Steve was standing waiting. He gave her a small reassuring smile and Rey knew her mind was set. This was her future now, this was the path she was destined to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last wave to Maz and Chewie, she made her way up the ramp, ready for whatever obstacles lay ahead. She would find Ben, no matter what it took… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you enjoyed leaving comments and kudos!</p>
<p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p>
<p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a> <a>TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben makes a very important discovery...</p>
<p>...pizza</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here! Sorry for the delay but here is Chapter 6 and we hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was evening now and Natasha and Ben were both sitting in the dining room, Ben was still taking in his surroundings as his eyes wandered about the room and Natasha was playing with General who was rolling on the wooden table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing Natasha always found strange about herself was her attachment to animals, of course in Russia pets were forbidden- anything that could compromise a mission was out of the picture, but she had always been fond of the guard dogs even if they could maul her. In the compound there simply wasn’t time for animals and her teammates were just as much work as a puppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up for a second at Ben, his eyes were darting from object to object and she could tell he was analysing if you paid close attention you could see he was hiding something, but she wasn’t sure what yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The outbreak earlier had put her on edge and now she knew not to take chances. But at the same time she wanted to help him, Ben reminded Natasha of herself- she suddenly understood the way Clint must have felt all those years ago, it was a stomach churning emotion, Sympathy covered in doubt and distrust. God she wanted Clint right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously she had been staring for two long as his brown eyes turned to meet her emerald ones but she didn’t look away. Years of training was made sure of that, the thing that shocked her the most was he didn’t look away either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I told you why I’m here...what about you?” He questioned, her eyes dropped to the cat once again wondering how to answer, she looked back up and gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too far from you actually… It’s hard to explain but in order to save a lot of people I had to-” She felt her pulse quicken, “Well it was either me or Clint -He’s my friend- and there was no way I was going to allow him to jump.” She started, growing rather angry at the memory of Clint’s attempts to restrain her from taking the leap.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jump?” His voice wavered a bit and she could tell he was concerned or perhaps a memory surfaced she wasn’t sure yet. This man was harder to read than Vision.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sacrifice was uh… there was a cliff and in order to get everyone back one of us had to die.” She told him but he still looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha wasn't sure how she could elaborate- she died, but she didn't feel dead, she could still feel her fingers and toes, she wasn't deathly pale and she didn't have a hunger for flesh so she wasn't a zombie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re both sort of dead.” he clarified, she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>General meowed loudly and begun trotting over to Ben’s end of the table, he began to stroke the animal. Natasha couldn't contain her curiosity, she could not get read on this man was he a threat or was he an ally? Ben had fought her well when they first met, in fact he was almost a match for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you something now it's your turn.” She smirked attempting to change the subject, he looked intrigued for a second allowing her to continue “Give me one fact about yourself.” Natasha commanded, Ben thought for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thirty.” He answered a small smirk forming on his lips, Natasha rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That's too easy, I’m 38, technically I died in 2014 so then I’m the same age as you, how old were you when you had your first kiss?” She pried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha slung her body round so her feet were placed on the table, Ben frowned slightly on instinct Natasha leaned forward slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“30.” He mumbled, Natasha sat up quickly, her eyes wide and a smile forming on her lips,  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that again?!” She cackled, Ben grunted and looked away as Natasha continued to laugh. "Wait. So you're 30 and you had your first kiss at how old?!" Shd clarified </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“30 okay, what about you? You said you had a family, what are they like?" Ben asked now it was his turn to lean forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a blood family...we're all just a bunch of adults who run about in spandex." She mused, Ben tilted his head slightly and Natasha snorted- how did she explain the Avengers?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My parents are dead. Before you pull the whole I'm so sorry, what were they like? Do you miss them bullshit- I don't know." Natasha explained. "And frankly I'm so over it, you can't miss people you never knew…" She could sense Ben's unease at how blatantly she told him she doesn't care about her parents death. It was the truth. She didn’t miss them, for gods sake she couldn’t even remember their faces. The only thing she could have missed was the chance of a better life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My parents are also gone...my mother passed not so long ago…" Natasha pretended not to notice the little crack in his voice. He didn’t mention his father...weird. Ben looked down at General who was attempting to gain his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence and Natasha thought for a moment about what he had said, this man had lost his mother, saved the girl he loved, his father was dead...how was it Natasha always found herself surrounded by damaged people? It couldn't be healthy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sucks." She sighed "Okay serious question now…" she spoke, he nodded allowing her to continue, "Your hair...you willingly let it grow that long?" she spoke with so much confidence he was almost shocked, Ben blinked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…" He wasn't completely sure how to answer that, Natasha shook her head with fake disappointment, Ben leaned back in his chair slightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a shame." She couldn't help but smirk at the look of offense that crossed his face, his expression changed into amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you where I'm from- I would like to know of this Russia planet." It was now Ben's turn to smirk, Natasha rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all Russia is a country not a planet. Second, I don't know if I can still class myself as Russian." The redhead explained, "It's complicated but the short of it is when I lived there I did bad things and people wanted me dead." She scoffed, "That hasn't changed really-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben cut her off mid way through the ramble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the good things?" He sounded so sincere she almost drew back, she could not afford to let her guard down this early. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What…?" Natasha almost choked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The good things? Surely this Russia place brought you some happy memories?" He gestured around generally and Natasha had to bite her tongue in an effort not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Russia? Happy memories? That's funny, probably one of the funniest things I've heard." She said, venom seeping into her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing at all…no hobbies?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I danced." She smiled, "Classics mostly, The Bolshoi… and I'm damn good if I do say so myself. I trained with the best of the best but you know it's me so it wouldn’t be all black and white but...it was all fake." Natasha wasn't really speaking to Ben anymore instead she was lost in memories that weren't hers, fickle things that had been planted into her head. She wasn't telling Ben all that. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up back at Ben and gave him a small smile, he returned it though she could tell it was forced. He wasn’t yet comfortable with her and she wasn’t quick to trust just anyone. efore she could do anymore, General blurted, loudly. Natasha held in a smile but her eyes met with Bens and they both began to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they both calmed themselves Ben quickly tried to assure General nothing was wrong as their random burst of laughter frightened the feline- Natasha’s stomach rumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's our queue." She announced, standing up abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our queue for what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You ever tried Pizza?" The redhead grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha watched in amazement as Ben trotted beside her down the pavement- she had found boots and some normal clothes to wear whilst going out because going out in pajamas wasn’t ideal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair wasn’t the same as when she fell- now it was short and back to its crimson colour, no more blonde. The clothes were typical new yorker clothes,a grey jumper and denim jeans with a maroon winter coat and thank god she found heeled boots because Ben was a whole foot ½ taller than her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben apparently was extremely baffled by the Time Square Elmo- he kept asking her what species it was and where it originated from, it took her a good twenty minutes to explain it was a human in a costume which only seemed to confuse him further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to stare at the hotdog carts and dog walkers with a disturbed look on his face. Natasha just kept her eye out for anyone familiar, of course it was New York and she knew her way around but it was still different. She couldn’t figure what about it had changed seeing as all the streets stayed the same, all the usual Avengers takeout places where still there, but there was an aura that just set her on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you’ve never tried pizza?” She asked over the loud bustle of people, they kept walking but Ben gave her a small side glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something we have.” He informed her, she found it odd that space didn’t have pizza or even any earthly foods. Rocket and Nebula loved pizza- especially Rocket who made it his mission to eat as many as he could whenever he came to earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll like it, there's this really great place that we-” She stopped herself “I used to go there all the time, it’s owned by this nice old couple and they’d always let me stay in there for ages after missions.” Natasha smiled at the memories of all six avengers crowded into a small pizzaria after missions all dusty and tired. Her and Clint would always compete to see who could order in the best Italian. She always won of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there it is!” She smiled pointing at a small corner shop- it was obvious that it used to be a bright crimson colour but was now faded, the windows were lined with bunting that was torn and faded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha beamed at the smell wafting from the open door, she looked toward Ben and the look on his face was underwhelming and she gave him a small pout- “I promise it’s the best food you’ll ever try! And if it’s not… well it will be because I’m always right.” He snorted at that and she began to pull him by the arm toward the restaurant.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She noted that this time he didn’t flinch at the touch and for some reason that made her proud. As they entered the shop Natasha blinked, it hadn’t changed a single bit. They still had the six seater that she and the others sat in and the old signs on the wall were still uneven and barely readable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been nearly seven years since all the avengers had sat together in the shop and she would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt a little bit that Ben was the one with her instead of Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end they never did get their chance at being normal, Steve moved out to Brooklyn and Natasha stayed in the compound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um Natasha?” Ben inquired, Natasha’s head shot toward him and she quickly put the smile back on her face, “Are you okay you kind of zoned out?” Why did he even care that much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m good, I just realised I have no money and I’m guessing you don’t either?” She asked, Ben checked his pockets and pulled out an old gum wrapper, Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Stay here I’ll be back with money.” She said as she directed the man to a table and plonked him down on a chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you going to get money?” He asked as she began to walk away, Natasha smirked and left the shop without another word heading off down the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be the death of me.” Ben muttered as he watched Natasha leave to obtain whatever currency this planet used. He was fairly certain it wasn’t the credits he was familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the restaurant Natasha had brought him to. It wasn’t too different from what he was used to, except instead of server droids, humans did the work. He couldn’t deny that he had a privileged upbringing, eating the finest food in the galaxy when he lived on Chandrila.  His mother was always dragging him along to banquets and galas which always had enough food to feed hundreds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he joined the first order, Snoke had put him on a strict diet to keep him strong and fit. He rarely had the luxury of being allowed to indulge in anything that wasn’t part of his meal plan, a daily plan that consisted of ration packs with the vitamins he needed sometimes with some meat or carbs. After he became Supreme Leader he couldn’t find a way to break the habit so he continued his routine. He liked routine and order, it made things easier and distracted him from a certain someone who was always present in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at the food people around him were eating, he thought of Rey. She would have loved this. Having the freedom to explore and indulge in new foods, after a life of starvation on Jakku, she’d eat anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could be the one to introduce her to the wonderful cuisines the galaxy had to offer, spoil her rotten and ensure that she never went hungry again. Did she have enough food now? Where was she now? There was no doubt that she had gone back to the Resistance after Exegol, joined them in their celebrations, probably with people celebrating his demand. They had every right too, he had been a cold hearted killer, the galaxy was a better place without him. Wherever she was, he could only hope that she was safe, happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh of boredom, he took the menu from the table and opened it. He was greeted by several images of strange food, circular things with meats and vegetables on top. All the words were of course in that strange language, Ben groaned, did no one read aurebesh on this kriffing planet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman approached him with a notepad, “What can I get you babes?” she asked, a bright smile across her face as she retrieved a pencil from behind her ear. Ben looked up at her then back down at the menu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity took over, all the images looked interesting. If Rey were here, she’d want to try everything. Turning to the server he closed the menu, “I’ll have one of everything please,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened, “Everything? Every pizza we make?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “Yes that would be lovely, thank you.” he said, handing her the menu. The woman gave him an odd look before retreating back to the kitchens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sat and waited, Natasha had been gone for a while now. He hoped she was okay. Despite not being much of a people person, he found that he quite liked Natasha, maybe they could be friends. She was the only person he knew in this strange place, he hoped she hadn’t just run away, left him to try and find his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This planet was weird, although it was nowhere near as strange as some of the planets he had visited in his lifetime. The clothes Natasha had found him were nice enough, although he’d much rather be in the black he had grown accustomed to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quite liked the planet, he was certain Rey would too. They had a range of interesting technologies, from their transportation to the small devices people spoke into as they walked down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the food eventually arrived, Natasha still hadn’t come back. Probably a good thing too, because pizza after pizza arrived at their table. The server had to pull over a second table in order to fit it all. Ben had thanked them for their troubles and dug in, realising how hungry he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was right, pizza was definitely the best food he had ever tried. There were so many different combinations, most of which he eagerly devoured. One of them he definitely didn’t like, the server had told him it was called Hawiian Pizza, a combination of a type of meat and fruit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was eating, the door to the restaurant opened and Natasha walked in, her jaw dropping as she approached the table. She sent him a glare, crossing her arms over her chest, “Exactly how much pizza did you order Ben?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t know what you liked…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha sighed and sat down, going straight for the strange Hawiian pizza, “I think we’ll be taking some back to the apartment then,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile broke across his face, “Good, because I don’t want to eat anything else ever again,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you enjoyed leaving comments &amp; kudos!</p>
<p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p>
<p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a> <a>TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey if you enjoyed consider leaving comments &amp; kudos!</p>
<p>Next Chapter coming soon but until then, check us out on Tumblr:</p>
<p><a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">reylotrash711</a>      <a href="https://half-blood-widow.tumblr.com/">TheBloodOrange (half-blood-widow)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>